


Mortal Love

by Demmora



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger
Genre: Angst, I delivered, Multi, Vampire!Felix, immortals and the mortals who loved them, people asked me for sad felix!vampire headcanons, werewolf!soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmora/pseuds/Demmora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Impromptu fic from tumblr ramblings. Sorry for any typos, and also the feels.</p></blockquote>





	Mortal Love

“Still?” Soap asked, eyeing the tall man who came to join him in the shadows.

There were streaks of grey in his hair now, Felix noted, and somehow something had managed to scar his face, though what could hurt a werewolf like Soap, Felix could only imagine. A dagger made from silver perhaps.

“I could say the same for you.”

“That’s not the same,” Soap replied, though there was no heat in his voice. He’d lost most of his fight over the years, worn down by the weight of too many lifetimes without her. It was a mutual feeling, Felix reflected as he stooped over to place the flowers in the urn—a sweet smelling mixture of pink and white camellias with red carnations scattered with honeysuckle—absently straightening the line of his jacket as he straightened and braced for the impact of the next words he knew would come. “She loved me.”

“And you made her happy,” Felix replied, turning his eyes to the darkened sky, counting the stars—as though they could ever outshine her eyes. “And for that you have my undying gratitude.” He smiled sideways, revealing a length of fang which was horribly impolite, but then he and Soap had never really been on civil terms, “Quite literally.”

“I see you haven’t changed.” Soap grunted, the sound deep and guttural in his chest as he ran a critical eye over him. Felix inched his shoulders up in the merest consent to a shrug. He knew he looked much the same, still dressed at the height of fashion, his youthful good looks still intact after his transformation. “Still an absolute peacock.”

Felix laughed, that same boyish laugh that had always worked so well for him in life, but now rang with a hollow undertone of an un-lifetime spent nursing a broken heart. It hadn’t been so bad when she was alive, just knowing her vital spark still shone through the world had almost been enough. It had been like dying for a second time when he’d heard the news, the air he didn’t breath driven from him, the sound of a whole world shattering inside the confines of his head, a personal misery and grief so profound he’d wanted to scream until his heart exploded. But he’d been at the opera with the Countess on his arm, so he’d smiled politely, in the way people do when nothing of consequence has happened, and resumed his seat like a gentleman, and let the world end inside him to the sound of swelling symphonies. 

“Everything changes, old sport.” Felix replied, casting his gaze away from her name, a name which had no right to be set in stone and yet had time for moss to grow. “Everything but death.”

The silence hung between them for a while, neither moving from their vigil.

“I really did love her you know,” Felix said after a while.

“Yes,” Soap sighed, “she knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Impromptu fic from tumblr ramblings. Sorry for any typos, and also the feels.


End file.
